Singing Sensation Found Out
by alyssasmile
Summary: James Evans is the most famous popstar of both the Wizarding and muggle world. How are the wizards and witches going to react when they find out it's really Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?


Harry had been singing since he was almost fifteen years old. Now, going on seventeen, he was one of the most popular singers in both the magical and the muggle world.

Of course, no one in the magical world actually knew it was him.

Harry had defeated Voldemort just before he started singing while the monster had been trying to get his body back. That summer an agent heard him practicing with an old guitar of Dudley's in the park. Harry had hesitated to accept the man's offer, but he was sick of being stuck at Privet Drive, _bored, _every summer. The man had admitted he was a wizard but assured Harry that he didn't have to reveal his identity.

From there it had hit off. After a demo CD was created out of songs Harry had already written many companies had offered him a contract. He had followed his agent's advice and gone with a wizarding one. The only person who knew Harry's real identity at the moment was his agent. At Hogwarts, he was back to being just Harry.

Still he found it amusing how he listened to his friend's exclamations over his music, having no idea it was really him. When pretending to be James Evans, the pop star whose music was so popular, a glamour was used to change his hair colour to blonde and his eyes to a dark, radiant blue colour. His scar was covered with muggle make up.

It had been hard work, sneaking out of the castle to meet with Jake, his agent, and find time to practice around his school work. He had a special portkey made to take him to Jake's apartment whenever he wanted so that way he could record and go to concerts. He usually practiced hidden either in the forest or a warded classroom.

It was also extremely fun.

Harry was never happier than when he was singing, whether it was alone, on stage or in a recording room. The only thing then that ever went through his mind was the lyrics passing through his lips.

Especially since Hermione and Ron had started dating in his fifth year. After that, he always felt like a third wheel. But it gave him plenty of time to sneak off. He started spending his breaks at the Dursleys and going from there to Jakes apartment, where he usually spent most of his time while in the muggle room. The older boy and he had grown very close.

Jake was four years older than him, and had had it lucky that his father was into media. That had allowed him easy access into his beloved career; being an agent to singers. After he got his way in though, Jake worked hard. He had two other clients beside Harry, but neither of them was as famous and he spent the most time with Harry, forming a bond with him.

Jake had had a cold childhood, much like Harry's. His mother died when he was five and his father was too busy to look after him properly. He had nannies until he was nine, which was when he was sent to a boarding school to learn to become a proper young man.

The learning's hadn't set in. Jake's usual attire was dark jeans and a black leather jacket. A silver earring adorned each ear and the tops of both ears were also pierced twice. Eye's lined with eyeliner, it was easy to see Jake did not like the ways of the boarding school. With his black hair and dark eyes, he was dangerous and sexy. And absolutely gorgeous.

Harry had taken after him. His ear was pierced once, with a diamond studded earring, and he usually wore dark jeans and open collared black shirts. His new attire still hadn't sunk in with his friends, and his studded earring had taken them almost a year to notice, part of which had to do with his grown out hair.

Harry was now almost seventeen and crashed out on Jake's couch the day before his birthday. He had come here two days after he arrived at Privet Drive. After he started singing he had bribed the Dursleys not to mention anything about him not staying there if any wizards came by. So far, it had worked.

So the wizarding world had no idea that James Evans was really Harry Potter. Harry was planning on keeping it that way.

OoOoOoOoO

Now back at Hogwarts Harry was facing his last year of school before he could focus all his time on singing. It was two weeks in and the frustration was building.

The black haired wizard hadn't had a chance to go see Jake yet, or even go _practice. _His friends, seemingly guilty feeling for all of the time he spent left out over the two years, were sticking to him like glue. And then the Prophet had arrived that morning.

_**James Evans Suspected Wizard**_

_After much investigation, many reporters have come to the conclusion that James Evans, popular singer in both the muggle and wizarding world, is a wizard. A student, none the less._

_It took many weeks, but we finally found evidence that showed that Evans starts a busy schedule usually the day after Hogwarts students are let out and stops a few days before. The Easter and Christmas holidays all prove the same. _

_It has long been speculated just how old Evans is, but most people believe him to have started his career at fourteen or fifteen and now to be maybe seventeen. The usual age of a Hogwarts student. Also, looking at records in the ministry, illegal Portkey use has been frequent in the last two years at Hogwarts._

_Looking at these stats, the singer is believed to be a seventh year male student at Hogwarts. The problem is no one under the name James Evans goes there. _

_Who _really _is Evans, and why is he hiding? _

After reading that Harry had quickly finished his breakfast, trying not to appear suspicious, and then left the hall. Once in an empty hallway he had pulled out his phone, which had been charmed to run on either electricity or magic, and flipped it open. His first speed dial was Jake, so he just pressed that button and waited for the older man to answer.

"_Hello?" _Jake sounded groggy, and Harry realized that it was actually fairly early. He sighed.

"I guess that means you haven't seen the Prophet?" Harry asked.

"_Harry? Why are you phoning me? Shouldn't you be in class?" _The man now sounded amused as Harry heard him muffle a yawn.

"Probably. Look, check the Prophet. You're not going to like what you see."

He could hear Jake sigh as he stood and then the rustle of paper and a hoot of an owl. After a brief moment a sharp intake of breath travelled over the phone. Jake murmured the words under his breath as he read the article, and Harry could just see him, standing at the table, phone between his shoulder and chin, reading the paper. The image sent a pang of longing through him.

"_Okay, don't panic. You haven't been exposed. They're just contemplating now, looking for a good story. You still have a good chance you won't be found out. Call me after you get out of class for the day, alright?" _Jake sounded almost as scared as Harry was, and the thought wasn't very reassuring to the young teen. But he agreed and hung up, then rushed to class, which he was ten minutes late for.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry wanted to scream. Or punch a wall. Or _something. _Since he had read the article that morning nothing was going right.

He had walked into the potions class, where Snape had sneered and Malfoy had called out, "What Potter, panicking over someone else stealing your fame?" Harry had just sighed and slumped in his seat, pulling out his textbook and supplies.

The rest of the day had been the same. Everyone in the school had been contemplating who the singer was and paying close attention to the seventh year boys, who were the most likely candidates. Funnily enough, everyone seemed to pass over Harry, never expecting him to want more fame.

Harry _didn't _want the fame. He just loved music and loved sharing it with the world.

But still, he was unable to escape that night to even phone Jake. He sent the man a letter with Hedwig, and received his answer the next morning.

_Hey. As soon as you get the chance, come over to my place with the Portkey. You're starting to worry me with your emotions Harry. Hopeful to see you soon, Jake._

A small smile flickered at his lips when Harry read the message. He _missed _Jake, and that wasn't helping with his attitude. The workload for the year was already heavy and so were his duties as captain of the Quidditch team. He had almost given up the role.

Despite that, his grades were doing better than ever, as he was determined to do well this year. During the hours in the summer when he wasn't practicing and Jake was with his other clients he had reread all of his textbooks from the last six years. Plus, his school work had gotten a lot better without Ron always at his side.

It was Saturday before he could finally escape. The others had all gone to Hogsmeade, but he had told them he didn't want to, saying he was feeling ill. Hermione had been worried, but he had waved them off, saying he would be fine.

Harry left a note on his bed saying he probably wouldn't be back until late that night and he was just going for some air. He knew it was suspicious but he didn't care. And his friends had gotten used to it over the last two years.

He popped his phone open, calling Jake. When the man answered, he told him he was coming and Jake said it was about time. He was smiling as he said the password that allowed the portkey to activate, bringing him from Hogwarts to Jakes living room. He shook his head to clear it, and then looked into the grinning eyes of his friend.

Jake and Harry were very close. Almost like brothers. Harry was mature for his age, which allowed him to connect on a different basis with Jake. Plus, he was gay, as was Jake, so he was able to talk about different emotions, and guys, with the older man.

Jake gave him a strong hug, which Harry returned, burying his face in the black t-shirt that covered his agent's chest. It was warm and smelled like him, of cologne and soap. Both products were ordered special for Jake, as he was allergic to a lot of the mainly used ingredients in soap, so the smell was uniquely _him. _

After a minute he pulled away and slumped onto the couch behind him, where Jake joined him.

"I will be _so _glad when this year is over." Harry muttered.

Jake gave a small smile. He cared deeply for Harry, probably more than he should. Over the past two years he had grown to know the young wizard better than anybody, even his best friends, Harry had admitted. Harry had changed a lot since Voldemort died. Without the weight of the world on his shoulders Harry was able to live his life. He did that by singing.

But the older man was still worried. Along with writing new songs and practicing, Harry was preparing for his NEWTS and captain of the Quidditch team. Jake had gone to a different boarding school thanks to his father, but that didn't mean he didn't know how hard the tests were in you last year of school.

His friends had failed to notice this. Harry told him that Ron still thought he was failing some of his classes and Hermione still lectured him about his homework without bothering to check if it was done. Jake had been informed by his younger friend that he was pretty sure he was doing as well as Hermione this year.

Feeling a warmth on his shoulder, he looked down at the top of Harry's head where they boy had just laid it. He knew the young wizard was probably exhausted, so he said nothing as Harry's eyes began to droop. Jake had done everything he could to battle off the loneliness inside of the black haired, sometimes blonde, wizard. He wasn't perfect, and he knew it, but he did his best and he knew the Gryffindor appreciated it.

An hour later Harry woke, smiling apologetically at Jake, who was watching TV. He knew the older man probably didn't care, but it still bugged him that he had come to see his friend and had fallen asleep.

As expected, Jake waved off his apology. Harry stood and went to use the washroom. Afterwards he was taken out to lunch where he and Jake talked music for over an hour. It was a passion of theirs.

Harry squeaked and ducked when he saw Mrs Weasley step into the Leaky Cauldron. They were sitting in a back corner, but he still didn't want to be seen. He shimmied under the table and hid there until the elder Weasley had left the pub.

Jake was laughing his head off when Harry came back up. A few people gave them weird looks but Harry ignored them. He glared at his friend before gulping his butter beer. "Way to close." He shuddered. If he had been seen...

They stayed in Muggle London for the rest of the day, shopping and checking out guys. Harry truly had no interest in other men, as he had liked Jake for over six months now. But he didn't let his older friend know that.

It was late when they got back, so Jake popped in a movie and grabbed a couple blankets out of the closet. They sat, with Harry's head in his lap, watching the movie. They weren't exactly normal friends, but when had anything been normal in Harry's life?

Just before the movie was about to end Harry fell asleep again. Jake managed to stretch out on the long couch with him and they both slept better than they had in days.

Waking just before dawn, Harry checked his watch and sighed. He had to get back to the school soon. But he was comfortable with Jake lying behind him, his back to the man's chest. He was warm and sleepy and did not want to get up.

With a quiet groan Harry gently stood and rearranged the blanket around Jake before leaving the apartment. The ministry couldn't detect where a portkey went once it went off, but they could tell when one went off in a strange place. Jake was pretty much living as a muggle, so it would bring in the aurors very quickly if an illegal portkey went off here. So Harry put the glamour on himself to make him look like James Evans, as Harry Potter being seen would be bad, and pulled up the hood to his sweatshirt. It had a very large one, so that his face was in shadows in the predawn light.

Jogging, he quickly reached the leaky cauldron. From there he set off his portkey, taking him back from Hogwarts. Once there and making sure no one had woken in the dorm he stripped off his glamour and went to bed. He didn't notice the small beetle on his bedpost.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry woke the next morning and found himself alone in the dorm. He quickly took a shower before going down to catch the end of breakfast.

But once he entered the great hall he knew something was wrong. It was very, _very _loud in there but as soon as he entered it went dead silent. Every head in the room turned towards him, including all the teachers. He sighed and walked forward, picking up a copy of the Prophet. Reading it, he blanched.

_**James Evans is Harry Potter!**_

_Through an unnamed source reporters were able to identify James Evans as he portkeyed right into the seventh year boy's dorm. Once seeming to make sure he was alone he disabled a glamour on himself to reveal Harry Potter._

_That's right folks. It seems as though Potter, wishing for more fame, decided to get into the singing business._

_How did he do it? Potter has never displayed a talent for singing before. Did he use magic? Or is it natural? How did he get into the business? Why did he hide his face? Who's in it with him? His best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? _

Harry didn't care if the article said more. He couldn't read anymore. He dropped the paper and left the large room, cursing when he realized he didn't have his phone on him. He raced up to the dorm and with shaky fingers hit the speed dial for Jake.

"_Hey Harry. What's up?"_

"Can I come over Jake? Please?"

"_Of course. Right now?"_

"Yea I'll be there as soon as possible."

Harry hung up and grabbed the chain around his neck from Jake, which was really his portkey. He said the password and felt his feet lift from the ground for a moment before depositing him on lush carpet. As soon as he did he looked at Jake, who was reading the Prophet at the table.

Dropping into a seat next to him, Harry murmured, "You read it then?"

Jake nodded. "Yea. That didn't take long. What do you want to do about it?"

"What can I do?" Harry asked, shrugging. "I'm not going to stop singing. And I'll keep using my glamour, mainly for the muggle's sake."

"It'll be alright Harry." Jake reassured, draping an arm around his young friends shoulders when he saw the Gryffindors hopeless face. "You don't have to stop singing. It's not like they're all going to hate your music now because you're Harry Potter."

Shuddering, Harry muttered, "Don't say that. People say stuff like that, and it ends up coming true."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry didn't go back to school until the day was almost over. He knew it probably wasn't smart avoiding everyone, but he really didn't want to face the drama this was going to cause. Nor did he want to face his friends or fans.

Life just got a lot harder.

It was just after dinner that he portkeyed back. He had eaten take out with Jake and watched another movie with him. They both knew he was stalling, and neither really cared.

Arriving in the dorm to find it empty was a relief. He changed from his uniform, which he had been wearing when he left, into a dark pair of jeans and a black shirt. He pulled his hair back with a tie then headed down to the common room.

People were sitting in groups either at tables or on armchairs. Hermione and Ron sat on the ones closest to the fireplace.

He managed to avoid being actually noticed until he sat down beside them, dropping down heavily into the chair. They jumped, startled, then stared at him for a few moments, as though unsure what to say.

"Yes, I'm James Evans. Just get it off your chest." He sighed tiredly as they instantly unloaded a bunch of questions, Ron starting.

"Why didn't you _tell _us?"

"How long have you been singing?"

"How did you become so famous?"

"_Why _did you become so famous? It's not like you."

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Do you write your songs?"

Finally the tirade of questions slowed and then stopped. "I started actually singing when I was eight. I taught myself to play guitar using books from the school library. I didn't actually intend to make a profession out of it. But I was practicing in the park the summer after Voldemort died because I needed out of the house and Jake, my agent, heard me. From there it just sort of exploded.

"I didn't tell you because it was just, my thing. I did it to get away. Especially after you two started dating. I never thought I would get so famous. I don't know if I ever would have told you. Probably. I tell myself I would." Harry rubbed his eyes, aware that most of the common room was watching them now.

"So who is this Jake? You said he's your agent?" Hermione inquired.

A smile twitched at Harry's mouth. "My agent, my friend, sort of my guardian, a person to vent to... Jake and I grew close over the last two years. I actually spend most of my time there now when I'm not here. He's the only person who knew who I really was. Even my contractors don't know. That was the way I planned to keep it until I got out of school." He sighed again.

"How were you found out?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I'm thinking that somehow I was seen using my portkey to get into the dorm this morning."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "This _morning? _Where were you _last night? _Ron said you were sleeping this morning."

"I got back in about five this morning I think. I crashed at Jakes last night. Don't harp on me Hermione. All we did was watch a movie and sleep. I woke up and came back here, then went back to sleep."

Then a younger Gryffindor called out, "Can you sing us a song?"

Harry's head snapped up and he stared in shock. "You're joking."

They all started calling out encouragement, so Harry sighed and went to get his guitar. After making sure it was tuned and ready to go, he started to sing.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life 

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

(So hey) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me

There was silence for a moment. Then someone said, "Holy fuck you really are James Evans."

People laughed, and then the clapping started. At first it was just a few people, but then it kept building and building until everyone in the common room was cheering and clapping, including Ron and Hermione. Harry blushed and looked down. It was one thing to perform in front of a large group of strangers. In front of your classmates on the other hand...

Finally the commotion settled down and Harry was able to talk to his friends for a little while longer. During that conversation, his phone rang.

"_Hey Harry." _Jake said apprehensively.

"Hey Jake!" People looked over to look as Harry talked to this man.

"_How'd it go?" _The man asked, sounding more relaxed at Harry's cheerful tone.

"Surprisingly well. But I haven't left the common room yet. I guess we'll see at breakfast."

"_It'll be fine Harry. As long as you're friends are okay with it."_

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Guess you're right. I'll phone you tomorrow after class."

"_You do that." _Jake said jokingly before hanging up. Harry snapped his phone closed before he realised people were staring at him.

"What?"

"How do you have a muggle cell phone working here?" Hermione asked in shock. "It says in-"

"Jake didn't like the thought of going without technology while he was at school, so he designed a spell to allow technology to run after either electricity or magic. He taught it to me when I came back in my fifth year so he could contact me when he needed to."

"That's some advanced magic." Hermione murmured, looking shocked. "How old is Jake, Harry?"

"He turned twenty-one just before I turned seventeen."

"Interesting..." Hermione said to herself.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry received a message the next day from Dumbledore asking him to meet him in his office after classes. Harry sighed and stuffed the letter in his bag before going off with his friends to class.

He was of course faced to the ridicule of the Slytherins, accusing him of wanting more fame. He ignored them, preferring instead to talk with his friends as he hadn't in months. The rest of the school just ignore him. A few asked for his autograph. He declined.

Murmuring the password to the stone gargoyle and heading up the stairs, Harry tried to figure out what Dumbledore would want from him. Was it about the portkey?

"Harry my boy! Come in, come in!" Dumbledore gestured and the door closed behind Harry. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here." Harry nodded. "Well, I was actually wondering if you'd be willing to do a bit of a show tonight."

Gaping at him in shock, Harry stuttered, "Wh-what? You want me to do a show?"

Nodding sagely, Dumbledore told him, "The kids don't get much entertainment here. It would lighten their days to have a concert by a famous singer to think about."

Harry contemplated, then sighed and agreed. "Fine, whatever. I'll do it."

OoOoOoOoO

So that was how to hours later Harry found himself standing on stage in the great hall in front of the whole school. He cleared his throat quietly and then cast a _Sonorus _charm on his throat so he would be louder. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to 'entertain you' by singing. I decided to agree. Wish me luck."

This time he wasn't holding his guitar. Instead he had set up a system so that the guitar music played when he started to sing.

At first it was fairly awkward. He had grown up with a lot of these kids since he was eleven, and he had never planned on singing in front of any of them. Two songs in the doors in the back of the room opened a little and Harry's eyes widened when he saw Jake step in. After a moment he smiled and went on with the song.

OoOoOoOoO

It was late when he ended the concert, but Harry had relaxed and his anxiety had disappeared. Once he was finished he cut through the crowd and out through the doors where Jake was waiting. After the kids started coming out they decided to go outside.

"You were great, Harry." Jake grinned. "All that worrying for nothing, eh?"

Harry nodded and gave him a hug. "Who told you?"

"Some girl named Hermione phoned me on your cell and told me about the concert." Jake raised his eyebrows. He of course knew who Hermione was.

Eyes widening, Harry stared at him for a moment before laughing. "There you go. That's Hermione for you."

Jake smirked at him. "She also seems to think you have a large crush on me."

"_What?" _Harry exclaimed, face going bright red.

"Oh yes. She thinks you're infatuated." Jake nodded sagely. "She also told me I had better do something about it before you got hurt."

Harry looked over Jakes shoulder, unable to meet his eye. "That's it. I'm never speaking to her again. Best friends aren't-" He was cut off when Jake's lips landed on his own.

He gasped and a tongue slipped in his mouth as hands slid around his waist. Harry had of course kissed boys before, though they were all muggles, but this was different. His hands automatically went around Jakes neck as the man pulled him to him. He shivered when a hand slipped under his shirt, brushing his back just above the low waist line of his jeans.

Finally they separated, both panting. Jake smirked. "I don't know. I'm quite grateful to Hermione for that phone call. I don't think I would have been able to do that otherwise."

**Edit: **Sorry about all the extra lyrics. . Fanfiction and my computer hate me.


End file.
